I’ve Missed This, I’ve Missed Us
by angcliix
Summary: This is my fanfiction about what conspired after Gossip Girl season 6.
1. Chuck Loves Me...Right?

It was a sunny day in the Upper East Side and Chuck and Blair were having another one of their many fights. Blair was saying how their son, Charles grades have lowered significantly over past year. She suspects it is because all the Father-Son time he has been spending with Chuck. Unknown to Blair all that Father-Son bonding time has been Chuck teaching his son a few things about the ladies, with demonstrations of course.

Blair is extremely tired of Chuck's excuses for Charles, how is he supposed to become a renowned writer if he can't get his grades up. Charles is 14 after all, he needs to focus on grades, Blair is paying for the best education for him and Chuck just seems to take it for granted. Blair then expresses her distaste for Chuck going out late all the time says,

"Another thing I should be asking about is where you keeping going off to every night."

Chuck makes a nervous expression, "How did we get to this conversation?"

"Just answer the question!" Blair insists.

Chuck answers, "I've been doing work things. Mind your business it's not like you're my wife-"

"What did you say?"

"It's not like you control what I do with my life"

"That is not what I heard, it sounded like you said I'm not-"

"Just forget it."

Chuck then grabbed his coat and fled the apartment. Blair sat down on the sofa and wondered,

"Chuck does love me...right?"

She thought and then finally broke down in tears, realizing what her life has become, a housewife for Chuck Bass. She takes Charles to school, Chuck has business. She cooks dinner, Chuck has business. When it's night time, she goes to bed and where's Chuck, at "business".

Blair then went to check up on Charles.

"Charles?" She whispered.

"You and dad fight again?" Charles asked.

"Not fight. Argue. Fighting is barbaric." She then explained.

"Mom, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about? You didn't do anything."

"You and dad were fighting over me.

"We're just worried about you sweetheart, or at least I am."

"Thanks for caring, but really I'm fine." Charles says apologetically.

"Then explain your grades."

"It's just hard to focus."

"Just focus. I'm paying a lot for that school."

"You or dad?"

"Me. He just goes out and works everyday or at least that's what he says he's doing." She exclaims.

"Sorry."

Blair and Charles go on to have a long conversation about his grades and what he can do to improve them. Blair then suddenly gets a bright idea.

"I know just the person who can help you improve your grades."

"Who?" Charles ask innocently.

Blair smiles and then answers, "A friend of mine whom I haven't talked with in a while."

Blair than runs to the phone and dials a series of numbers you'd swear she had memorized by how fast she typed. She then waits for the phone to answer. "Humphrey!!!"

She's is then met with a groan and hears as the phone is hung up.

"No need to worry Charles I'll just go visit him myself."

"But Mom you still haven't told me who it is yet." Charles complains.

Blair runs to get her coat and tells Charles before she goes,

"Call the chef if you get hungry."

Blair feels ecstatic as she runs out the door. She's been meaning for her and Dan to catch and this is the perfect time to do it.

AN: Sorry the chapter's so short guys. If I think of anything to add to this chapter I promise I will. In the Meantime I hope you all in enjoy this fanfiction about all the things that conspired after Season 6 - Belle


	2. Humphrey -

Blair ran outside, it was too late to get a limo so she decided to take a Taxi, which wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. She first put her arm out, waving it back and forth but all the Taxies drove past as if she were nothing but a peasant.

"Hmph." Blair groaned.

Blair continued her journey to find a half decent Taxi and Taxi driver. Once she saw the brightly yellow vehicle drive by she grabbed it by the door handle.

"What the hell lady?!" The Taxi driver yelled.

"I need to get to Brooklyn. Stat! I got a 50 dollar tip for you if you get there in less than 20 minutes." She demanded.

Once Blair got inside the Taxi started to move, definitely driving past the speed limit. Blair could hear her heart pound as she began to think about talking with Dan.

She thought, "I wonder if he's doing well, it has been years since we've talked, it's been years since me and Serena have even shared a conversation."

Blair thought of Dan all the way through the drive. She wondered if him and Serena had finally had a child. Maybe, but than again maybe not. Serena never seemed like the one for children but she is full of surprises.

The Taxi finally came to a halt.

"Lady where's my 50 dollars?" The Taxi man questioned.

"Sorry I don't give money to speedsters."

Blair than instantly got out of the Taxi and walked to where she presumed Dan and Serena were living. As she walked she began to think,

"Dan's a writer and my son is going to become a renowned one so who better to tutor him for his goal in life."

She finally saw the loft she had been to many times over her first failed marriage. She went up to knock but then thought what if he doesn't want to see her or what if he slams the door right in her face. They didn't exactly break up on good terms.

"Just do it." Her mind was telling her.

She needed a minute to process what she was doing. What was she doing? She can't just pry herself back into Dan's life, can she? It just seemed...wrong? No wrong wasn't the word, It seemed profane, in a way. She didn't want to make him unhappy nor get his hopes up. But what was there to get his hopes up, they only dated once and she tries to think of it as a failed relationship.

If only Dan could choose what she says. He always did have a way with words but of course so did she. She missed him but of course she didn't know, she always found a way to push her feelings away.

She began to pace, thinking of what she would say, what could she say or what should she say. There were many questions to ask herself and she was starting to feel like a Siberian.

How could she build up the confidence to knock on that door.

"Just do it." Her head kept telling her.

Do it. Do it. Do it. Nothing bad will happen if you just knock.

She has to do this, she promised Charles that she would help him get those grades up, yes that was why she was doing this, for Charles. Her head was almost spinning, it's not like she's starting a riot, she's just asking for a tutor in an old friend.

Finally she got up the courage to knock. It almost felt like a lightbulb was turning on in her mind and heart was pounding more than ever now.

A man with dark brown curly hair answered the door.

"Humphrey..." she said, the words almost feeling like a magic spell cast upon her.

"Blair, what are you doing here" The old friend known as Humphrey said to her.

She then let herself in. Making herself feel at home and feeling Brooklyn air through her lungs. She knew in that moment that she somewhat missed that place. The place where Dan Humphrey had told her he loved her.

Such nostalgia she felt being back in the place. She suddenly than said,

"Humphrey, I need to ask a favor."

"Blair this isn't really a good time."

"What possible reason could there be?" She asked.

"Divorce papers I need to sign."

Blair felt a wave of shock spring through her as she heard the word divorce. How could he divorce Serena?

"How could you divorce Serena." She said.

"I'm not divorcing her, she's divorcing me." He reacted.

A divorce. The word divorce suddenly entered Blair's life but it wasn't necessarily hers, it was Dan's.

AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it wasn't perfect. I'm writing short chapters, I know but I swear the chapters will get longer when I finally get to the part of the story in excited about. Anyway thank you all for the positive feedback and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. - Belle


	3. *Not a chapter*

AN: If I'm being honest I forgot that I even wrote this fanfic but after reading the first two chapters again I feel that I'll start adding to it again. It's been over year since I've updated it but I still want to finish it because I have ideas still flowing for the story. I just started writing again this year and now I feel like finishing this.

Will work on more chapters to come. I don't even know if there's people still interested in reading it but why stop now. - Rose


End file.
